The Keep:Wiki translation : French
Welcome, welcome in the Embassy, brave apprentice scribe. Here is the place where we talk about the French translation of the Wiki, you can call it the Hall of Mirrors. Our tireless scribes and musketeers work hard to translate the original English words of wisdom, in order to help the French Habiticans in their eternal battle against procrastinatrolls and slothgoblins. If you want to join us and contribute, you're in the right place. You should just make sure your weapons are sharp enough : *''Guidance for Scribes will teach you the secrets of how to write in the wiki (most of the instructions are also valid in French)'' *''Guidance for Linguists will tell you how to modify the wiki.'' *''More specifically, here are some "Conseils pour les Linguistes du Wiki".'' *''If you want to talk about French translations, you can visit Whistle while you translate, or the French guild (Vive la France).'' *''Oh well, obviously, the French wiki is just here .'' Translating an Article *Copy the original page. *Copy Images, Templates , and Template documentation (if they are not already in the French wiki. When you import pictures and create new templates, try to keep the original english name of each one, it will simplify both past and future links). *Translate the article (you can sometimes use the translations already done on Transifex or/and on other pages, it will improve consistency). *Add the following template to every page you translate :'' '' *Add language links (Instructions). *Add a link to your amazing work on the Trello. Work Done and in Progress The Trello Page is now (almost) updated, you can now see the wiki translation progress on it. Front page Whats new / Whats new fr Gameplay *Habit etc Show/Hide Habit *Scoring Show/Hide Scoring *Setup **Gamifying Your Lists / Ludification des Tâches **Routines / Routines (translation, broken links, pictures) *Obstacles / Obstacles **Death Mechanics / Mort done **Quests / Quêtes done Show/Hide Quêtes *Examples **Perfect Day / Jour Parfait Options *User / Utilisateur (pictures, translation in progress) **Settings / Paramètres (include video) **Character Attributes / (renommé "Attributs du Personnage") **Achievements / Succès **Backgrounds / Arrière-plans **Avatar Customizations / l'Avatar Personnalisation de l'Avatar (translation, broken links, pictures) **Audio / Audio **Start Over Options / de Recommencement Options de Recommencement *Social **Tavern / Taverne (pictures, translation, broken links) **Party / Equipe done **Guilds / Guildes (pictures, translation) **Challenges / Défis **Halls of Habitica / Panthéons de Habitica *Inventory / Inventaire (pictures, translation, broken links) **Inventory Items / Objets d'Inventaire (pictures, translation, broken links) **Drops / Butins (pictures, translation, broken links) **Eggs / Œufs (pictures, translation, broken links) **Hatching Potions / Potions d'éclosion (pictures, translation, broken links) **Pets / Familiers ***Mounts / Montures **Food / Nourriture (pictures, translation, broken links) **Key to the Kennels / Clé du Chenil (pictures, translation, broken links) **Gems / Gemmes (pictures, translation, broken links) **Equipment / Équipement (translation) **Orb of Rebirth / Orbe de Renaissance (pictures, translation, broken links) **Health Potions / Potion de Santé (pictures, translation, broken links) **Fortify Potion / Potion de Fortification (pictures, translation, broken links) **Item Availability / Disponibilité des Objets **Item Store / Boutique **Seasonal Shop / Boutique Saisonnière Contributing *Contributor Rewards / Récompenses de Contributeur (done) *Subscription / Abonnement (pictures, translation, broken links) Help *Help / Aide *FAQ / FAQ (translation in progress) *Glossary / Glossaire *Modèles **Warrior Skills (translation, skills, broken links) **Healer Skills (translation, skills, broken links) **Rogue Skills (translation, skills, broken links) **Mage Skills (translation, skills, broken links) Things to sort *Compétences *Cron / Cron (pictures, translation, broken links) *Coupon/ Coupon *Sync / Sync (pictures, translation, broken links) *Markdown Cheat Sheet / Mémo de Markdown (translation, pictures, broken links) *Acronyms / Acronymes (translation, pictures, broken links) *Level / Niveau (pictures, translation, broken links) *Notifications / Notifications (pictures, broken links, translation) *Events /Évènements **Fall Festival / Festival d'Automne (need an update) *Legendary Equipment / Équipement Légendaire **Mustaine's Milestone Mashing Morningstar / Masse Massacreuse Majeure de Mustaine **Nameless Helm / Heaume sans Nom **Stephen Weber's Shaft of the Dragon / Hampe du Dragon de Stephen Weber **Jean Chalard's Noble Tunic / Tunique de Noble de Jean Chalard **Critical Hammer of Bug-Crushing / Marteau Critique du Broyeur de Bug *Static Site / Site Statique *Moderators / Modérateurs done (broken links) *Staff /Staff done (broken links) Category:The Embassy